kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 27: Llama Food
Meap Part 1: The Attack Chuck: Hello Bill. Bill: (starts to fake cry) Chuck: OH NO YOU DON'T! Tornadospeed: What? He's just fake crying! Chuck: He might get me arrested! ACF01: ? Rawrlego: Chuck, Bill, and I only know it. Narrator: Then there was trouble! Rawrlego: Sounds like you're narrating a Thomas episode. Fourth Wall: !%$@#^$@% Rawrlego: ... Other Llama: bahhhhhhhh (tackles Bill) (Other llama steals Bill's food) Bill: MY FOOD! (starts to cry for real) Spike: This is weird. VManJustice:Yes it is Chuck: Why do people keep saying yes, yes it is! Is it like from "Tom's Magical Bunnies" or some stupid thing like that?!?! (Everybody but Chuck and Bill stare at him) Mochlum: I have an idea! (eats yellow snow) King: I wonder whats for lunch. Mochlum: YELLOW SNOW! Llama: What is yellow snow? Mochlum: A gift from God. Llama: (licks yellow snow) ....I LIKEY THIS! Bob: ..... Thomas: That's just.. gross! Fourth Wall: hey! You shouldn't be here. You aren't appearing until season 4! Llama: YEAH! EITHER WAIT UNTIL THEM... OR FEED ME! Thomas: I'll feed you! But I need to find Llama Food! Mochlum: I WILL PILOT YOU! Thomas; TIME FOR AN ADVENTURE TO LLAMA FOOD FACTORY! Part 2: Quest for Llama Food (on a train :D) Mochlum; CHUGGA CHUGGA CHOO CHOO! Link; MY TRAIN IS BETTER THEN YOURS! Mochlum: NOOOOO MINE HAS A FACE!!! THE ONLY VEHICLE YOU HAVE WITH A FACE IS THE KING OF RED LIONS AND RED LIONS SUCK! Link; SHUT UP! Thomas: Quite! We need the llama food quick or else I will be banished to Season 4! (seven hours later) Mochlum: What a boring ride... Thomas: I found the Llama Station! Mochlum: (runs in and grabs food) HEY THOMAS I HAVE- where are you? Thomas: I AM BEING KIDNAPPED! Mochlum: BY WHO? Thomas: A GIANT LLAMA MONSTER! Mochlum: Oh shoot! Redsox: wha- *Is eaten by llama and killed* Mochlum: I need my gun! Link: *Hands Mochlum his gun* Mochlum: thank you! (shoots llama) Llama: DIE! (explodes) Mochlum: The llama must have sent us that. WE MUST HAVE TAKEN TOO LONG! Llama: YES YOU DID! (violently murders Mochlum and Thomas and Link and Llama) Part 3: ESCAPE FROM HEAVEN! Thomas: This sucks! Mochlum: We never meant to be late! Thomas: I now have to wait for Season 4! Link: Wait... I CAN GO BACK TO MY SAVE POINT! FOLLOW ME GUYS! (everyone appears in Llama Factory) Link: (grabs Llama Food and throws it to the Bunker for llama) Mochlum: WE ARE NOT LATE! Thomas: BACK TO THE BUNKER TIME! (three minutes later) Mochlum: That was fast! We could've just went here without throwing the llama food! Link; Wait, I just realized... I THREW IT THE WRONG WAY! Llama: (returns) DAAAAIII! Mochlum; WE HAVE TO DIE AGAIN! GREAT! NEXT TIME LET'S JUST RETURN IT THE NORMAL WAY! (one death later) Llama: Thanks for the food! Mochlum: That was easy! Thomas: Finally! The end! Narrator: THAT IS MY LINE! Thomas: BOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Season 2